In a Reverie
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: MMSS fic. A heated daydream... read and find out! and REVIEW! dedicated to someone!


**_Dedicated to someone really special to me, who without this person I would have never thought to write this. Enjoy and REVIEW! Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**In a Reverie **

The water was steaming hot and the bubbles were wonderfully multicoloured. With her eyes closed she took a breath before she slid right under. With her ears filled with water she could hear the loud and steady beat of her heart echo. Needing to breathe she came up, in time to hear the door click open and a slight breeze came in. She looked at the man in the doorway with an impish smile and one eyebrow raised.

"Need something?" she asked innocently as Severus shut the door tightly and came towards the large bath tub. She eyed the strain in his trousers with a gleam in her eye.

"I need you," he said huskily and she cannot help the shiver of desire course through her body. Suddenly his hands are on her neck; his long slender cool fingers are blissful against her hot skin. She shut her eyes as he massages her neck and the tops of her shoulders the way she likes. Soon his fingers started to stroke and caress, this she action liked more and made a soft purring noise. Fingers strayed down her neck to the tops of her breasts and she breathed in deeply, already that familiar intense heat started between her thighs. She wanted more. As if hearing her thoughts he submerged his hand further into the water to brush his thumb across her hard nipples. With a gasp she pushed herself up, water cascaded off her and she pressed her mouth hungrily on his. She drenched the front of his robe by pushing her breasts against him and he didn't care. His tongue swept and played with her own, making small thrusts. Her hands clawed at his clothes and he pulled back for a second to shed his robe. Quickly she has him out of his white shirt and her fingers strayed down to his trousers where she can feel him strain. Fluidly she unzipped his flies and took him into her damp hand. He hissed like a snake and she knew this was pleasing him. With a growl he pushed her hand away, stood up to remove his trousers and boxers before he got into the bath with her. Kneeling together she was in his embrace once more, and she scooped up the water and splashed it over his firm lean back.

"Severus," she gasped as he licked her wet neck, shoulder and down to her breasts.

"Minerva," he breathed and then took a nipple into his mouth.

Her back arched, fingers tangled in his black hair. Severus was a skilled lover and very soon had her panting for him; aching for a release only he could give. He stood her up against the cool wall, kissed her fiercely while his hands stroked her breasts briefly before sliding down between her parted thighs. Her fingers dug hard into his back and her hips rocked back and forth. His mouth began to follow slowly the path his fingers had made and, kneeling, he looked up at her as he gently pushed his fingers in and out a couple more times. There is pure pleasure across her face, but he knew she wanted more. His tongue joined his fingers and he can taste her already. Her hips rocked fiercely and her moans became cries, abruptly he stood and she kissed him savagely, one of her legs wrapped around his waist, moving constantly against him seeking her release unaware that it was driving him insane. Unable to take it any longer he growled deeply then plunged inside of her. Her cry was like a scream and it continued with loud gasps and moans; he drew himself so he was nearly out before thrusting back inside her wet heat again and again going deeper and hard with each thrust. Her climax was shortly followed by his and her fingers, which were clutching his shoulders, dug harder so it was painful, but it only heightened his pleasure.

After a while they stepped out of the bathroom and went to her room. She lay on the bed with him relaxed and very content.

"Well that was wonderful Severus," she said, her voice like a purr.

"Mmm it was ---"

"MINERVA!" Severus shouts nudging her quite hard on the arm. Her eyes fly open and she looks wildly round. That daydream was so powerful that for a moment she felt as if it had really happened and her body flushes with heat that the thought. She frowns slightly at Severus' presence in her classroom but then remembers that she had arranged to meet him for something about the Quidditch time table. Damn!

"Ah sorry Severus, I was light years away," she apologises but she cannot help but let a smile slip and he notices.

"Care to tell me what had captured your mind so fully?" the dark wizard asks raising an eyebrow. She gives him a suggestive glance and softly tells him, he raises his other eyebrow.

"Is that so my dear, well now we can't let that stay a mere daydream can we?" he says, his tone seductively dark making her shiver in desire. Oh no, she thought and stands up from her desk, that was one daydream she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

**A/N Please review!!! Please! **


End file.
